Legacy of Lies
by Carolineforbesisawsome
Summary: a selective group of Elite New York who pose and etiquette was a cover up. Who were only based on there last name with the longest legacies, longer then any one will know .This is to story of three girl who deal with drama scandals gossip and love AU B*C
1. Who are we

Hey guys! I know I shouldn't start a new story, but what could I say I can't seem to take this idea out of my head. Don't worry I'm not stopping you found me, I actually almost done with the next chapter. I just can't seem to get off of the vampire and gossip girl twist thing I have right know. So it's basically a Chuck and Blair fan fiction, because I couldn't have it another way. With some science fiction mixed in. just give it a shot it's not as crazy as its sounds. **5 reviews and I post the story the next day I have the chapter XD**

Disclaimer I don't own anything, but my own characters =( ....but I can dream =) .

A selective group of elite New York who pose and etiquette was a cover up .Who were only based on there last name with the longest legacies, longer then any one will know. This is to story of three girl who deal with drama scandals gossip and love but on top of all that there is a bigger secret hid between them. a AU completely Blair and chuck .

Quick summery

Blair, Serena, Vanessa, Jenny are the chosen four called the Force. Who are members of an exclusive social circle with members that are. The Wealth and Powerful of this planet and none human. The elite an ancient group of vampires and for centuries they been invisible thanks to the forces of past generations.

Waldorf- Rose family: the most caring of family, but behinds closed doors it's a whole different story.

Consist of: Eleanor Waldorf-Rose, Cyrus rose, Lex Waldorf, Aaron Rose, and Blair Waldorf.

Blair Waldorf is the most poised of the forces. She has poise. Grace. The proper edicts and the most perfect family. To bad that just the lie that has people fouled. Their perfect girl has not that much perfection after all.

Van Der- Bass: they don't even try to put on that fake front for everyone, But who know the most dysfunctional family is the one that. Always their for each other.

Consist of: Lilly van Der-Bass, Bart Bass, Erick Van Der Woodsen, Chuck Bass, Serena Van Der Woodsen.

Serena is the one of force. She the one that doesn't know what side of the crazy story to believe in. She know quite sure she even wants this in her life. She has kissed every guy and I mean every guy even the ones off limit. Opps!!!!!!. She always their for Blair no matter what ,And apparently for Nate also.

Humphrey's: The dreamer's from California, didn't they get the memo New York dose not do dreamers, poor them they won't even know what they just got into.

Jenny is the naive one of the force. The one who judges no one, to bad no one told her that you cant trust everyone especially in New York City ,you just cant be the savior by yourself. she's the only one that actually excited about it. She wants exception from everyone, to bad she not in Hollywood she know the Upper East Side is all about old money, Something she dose not have .

Abrams: the family who has the last name but doesn't have the capital to support it.

Consist of: Josh Abrams ,Rose Abrams ,and Vanessa Abrams

Vanessa is the strong headed one of the forces. She the insider that keeps her distance. once her family lost it all, she was not excepted as Blair's and Serena friend anymore.

So tell me what you think about my new fan fiction. I'm starting to finish the next chapter of you found me right please tell me what you think.


	2. let the year begin

HI people I know this took for ever but I did not Know if any one like the idea !! Sorry it has a lot of mistakes because i just don't have any time to spare. but i felt like typing something fun instead of all the boring essays i have been assigned well i hope you like it.

So yeah here it go

Disclaimer : I Do not own I wish !!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

1996 Rhodes summer home in Hampton

"Girls time for bed" Cece Rhodes yelled to the three small giggling young girls who were ready for bed as they were tucked in to bed.

"Grandmother will you read us a story" Serena said up to here grandmother

" Please Cece you know how much we love to hear the story of those 4 princess" Said Blair Waldorf looking up with here big brown eyes

"Please you and Coronial always tell us it be forever we go to bed its tradition "she said

"Please " said all three girls to her

"fine it is are tradition but remember are secret you tell no one not even your mothers " Cece said

"once upon a time there were 4 lovely girl all different but united in a way stronger then blood there was the princes of fire, the princes of wind, air and earth they were her to protect there kingdom and the people that were like them, who had secret gifts and keep them hid from those who should not know ; but among there people there were dark force try to revile who they truly were to the hu..."Cece stumble looking for the right word.

" The people who were not like them .the evil people among the princes stared hurting other people like them to get stronger and one day take the spot they truly thought was theirs, the princess and people like them asked themselves is some one bore evil or turned evil ."

"So the princess had to try to save there people so the united and destroyed the malijnche , but in the process destroy themselves " Cece said to the young girls who had drifted to sleep.

As she got up from the bed making sure they were tucked in slowly walking to turn of the light she whisper " lets hope history dose not repeat " she said as she turned of the light off. " I truly don't want to know if people are born evil or turned" she said she walked in to her bed room.

Present Day

**Gossip girl: here good morning Upper East siders well ,well look whose back from a semester on bored in France. Wonder if Aaron and Blair are finally over having tea with the queen or ,in Blair cause catching the prince eye , now with these to two back were going to have the time of are life!~ you know you love me Xoxo-gossip girl **

"Blair's back "Serena screamed as she jumped from her seat

The teacher looked over to Serena and gave her a look as the bell rings students hunched over checking there phones all whisper with the information of there queen being back .who had just arrived from being over sea .

As she ran down to her locker running in to the new boy she had a new crush on " O, sorry Dan"

"Your very happy today, well its not your always like that umm yeah" he said as Serena laughed

"yeah my best friend is back from being away for a long time" she said basically jumping in place

" O that Waldorf girl " he said he had heard rumors about her some good, some not so good.

"Yeah, wait how do you know about her" Serena said stopping and turning around to see him.

" Gossip Girl , and people at school" he said as he scratch his head

" O yeah , well you better come to her welcome back party" she said trying to flirt with him.

"yeah my dad was invited ,Good thing she your best friend I was about to not go , but since you be there" he said smiling and walking away as Serena smiled happily and walked out of the Constance billiard gates extremely happy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------CN

"Nathanial , did you hear your fiancé is back" chuck said as he took out his phone to text his driver.

"Wait what!" Nate said looking stomped like he was about to pass out.

" I thought you got rid of that little problem it was your fault after all .You know my mother will kill me , what am I saying my grand father will" Nate said hyper ventilating.

"Relax Nathanial this is not time to remember are trip we took to Monte Carlo and I got rid of that problem" he said.

"O then what are you talking about "Nate asked

"Have you stared using Serena's hair die" Chuck said

"Oh this is my natural color and you know that"

"Aha no but, Blair back if you checked your phone and actually read your text instead of checking you hair, you know that".

"Oh that's why the Waldorf as are having welcome back party "he said

~~v~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slamming her locker door Vanessa turned around to see her new friend from California

"Hey jenny" she said in a fallow mood

"Hey Vanessa , so what's up with every one" she said as she lend on her locker door

"Ever since last pried every one bin excited or scared spreading rumors over some family name the Waldorf" she said as she looked down at her phone checking her messages.

" Ugh don't even remind me that she back" Vanessa said putting her hands on her head as Jenny raised an eye brow.

" I take it you don't like the Waldorf's" Jenny said as they stared walking to the excited of school

" Something like that I don't get along with the only Waldorf daughter she just like here mother , but her brother are cool even thought one is a steeped brother and if you ask me the oldest one lucked out not turning out like his mother or sister " she said laughing remembering some privet joke .

"they say the Waldorf women are in some way not human " she said as the walked on to the street.

"well I get to meet them tonight at the party there hosting you be there right" jenny said with a pleading face she knew no one in town especially in the upper eat side social circle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------BLA

"Dorota" Blair yelled from the opening of the elevator as her brother\step brother covers his ears

" Blair we just got here can you cut out on the screaming let Dorota at least hear the bell" Aaron said as he carried his Bags and one of Blair bag he not a crazy to carry all her stuff that Steven job. He not going to get injure at this age.

"your just jealous, since she loves me more" Blair said rolling her eye as they entered the for-yard " Miss. Blair" Dorota great her in her polish accent as they meet.

" Mr. Aaron "she said as she hugged him to

" O I missed you the house bin to quite well except for Mr . Lex" Dorota said rolling her eyes

"What about me" called Lex from the top of the stairs

Lex was a tall muscular guy with light brown hair and blue eyes he got from there grand father Harold Waldorf the second .

"Lex" Blair scread as she ran up to her older brother jumping on him, and hugging him

" I missed you Lex you don't know all the things Aaron did to me ,he took me to an art gallery in the middle of no where in France" Blair said as Aaron came up

"B, it was not that bad plus you said you wanted to come" Aaron said as he gave his brother a hug

"Hey man" he said

" it sounds like you to try really hard not to kill each other" Lex said as he put his arm around his brother and sister

"when I was in paradise with no one to bother me " he said laughing

"well you got it lucky I had to keep the prince away from this princes " Aaron said pointing to Blair

"your lucky they did not elope or he stole her away "

"Okay that so was not me fault he felt that we were sole mates meant to be " she said with her innocent eyes looking up to her older brother

" Blair don't forget who your talking to " Lex's said as he turn to his brother

" did she lead him on the whole time then dumped him" he said asking his brother

"worse she pulled a Serena Van der woodsen" Aaron and Lex both had date Serena but both end the same way.

Lex looked over to his sister "he still thinks your dating even thought your not in France no more" Blair bit down on her lip.

" If it makes you feel better I just send him a text"

" Bla...."

"O go your all home" Eleanor said as she came down from the stairs and Cyrus enter from the kitchen hall way

" O kids " he said greeting us

" it's good to have you home" giving us an embrace Cyrus had bin a father figure since Blair was 2 but she never bin able to call him father. Aaron had always bin her step brother when she introduce him. when for Lex he introduce them as his father and brother it was kind of the same for Aaron to Eleanor and Blair they were his step family . but in a way they truly cared about each other like a family

" Cyrus, you should have come you , would have loved it "

"O yes father you would have loved it Cornelia showed us some great places this time" Aron said smiling

" O well you have to tell us every thing come on " he said using us to the family room

" O, Cyrus we have time for that later the kids need to get ready for there welcome home dinner" Eleanor said

" were having a party" Lexs said

" Yes maybe if you spend more time at home instead of every night out with that Bass boy " Eleanor said.

Blair let out a laugh at her mother face of expression

" Well he is better then Nate the grate " Aaron said as Eleanor turn to look at him

"so true " lex said laughing at his mother face

"you guys just don't like him ,since he dated me " Blair said making a face they had made Nate back of officially after there fifth or fourth breakup

"Yes Nate is a genius guy with a future and a nice family last name" Eleanor said

"His best friends is Chuck " Cyrus said

"they must have something in common , and don't forget Chuck made his name for himself" Cyrus said

Eleanor just glared "Enough, you need to get ready now go"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~H

Ding!!!

" Wow look at this" Jenny said as her and her family pluses Vanessa exited the elevator

" You can say that again " Dan said as the enter the foreyard of the Waldorf's.

There were people laughing talking ,every where plates of fine food, wine ,and drinks all dressed in the nice close. With a wonderful look out in to New York skyline.

"classical Eleanor " Rufus said

" well you haven't meet the daughter yet " Vanessa said

" Dan!" Serena screamed

" You came" she said with a bright smile

"Yeah I tolled you I would " he said with a small smile playing on his lips as they shared a moment.

" Uhmmm" coughed his father.

" O sorry Serena this is my dad , my sister Jenny and Vanessa " he said as he introduce

" O it's nice to meet you I'm Serena Van der woodsen " she said

" O Lily daughter"

"yes that's me" she said smiling.

" O is your mother here its bin so long since I seen her "

" O she right over there with Bart Bass her husband " she pointed.

" O she married Bart"

"Yeah like tow years ago" she nodded and walked over to were they were.

" So what grade are you in " Serena asked Jenny

" Freshmen " she said with a smile.

" O you look so much older"

"yeah people say that to me all the time "

"O well that happen to me to " Serena said

" So Serena were is your best friend " Dan asked

" She still getting ready I think her mom want to introduce her back " she said.

" O that sounds 19 century if you ask me"

" well that's the way Blair always bin that's why she is the queen after all right Serena " Vanessa spoke up for the first time

Serena sends her a death glair.

"Serena have you seen Chuck" Eric said

" No why o pleas tell me he not coming " Serena said putting a hand on her head

" why sis if I know you felt that way about me I might have shown up more often" Chuck said standing with a drink in his hand next to Nate

" Don't call me sis " Serena said

" I'm so confused right now" said Jenny to Dan as they saw the old friends and family have a typical fight

"O him I'm Eric Serena brother , you must be the Humphrey's" he said

" Yup that's us I'm Dan and this Jenny " Eric just smiled

" I'm Nate , Serena's guy best friend" he said as Serena gave him a small smile

"Don't you mean child hood crush " said Vanessa giving them a knowing look

Serena was about to say something when Chuck cut in " Wouldn't you know " he said not even looking at her

" And you are asked "Dan

Serena ,and Eric , and Nate shook there head

" Here we go " Nate said under his breath

" I'm Chuck Bass he said not even noticing them

" He's are step brother " Serena said

" So I am your brother " Chuck said

Serena was going to say something when she was intruded by a cling on a Champaign cup

"Welcome everyone " Eleanor said

" It's so nice to have you at are home " Cyrus said

" We are very happy to have you all her to welcome back are daughter and son Blair , and Aaron " he said as Aaron walk down wearying a nice Armin suit as he stood next to Lex who stood next to his mother smiling.

As slowly Blair came down with a hart shape bust dress with lace ,that end at her knees her hair was pin back on a twisty bun. As she came and stood behind Cyrus and her mother on the step as they smiled as the gust Press took pictures of the smiling Family of perfection in every direction

" Wow do they really need that many pictures , not even Brittany gets that much Attention " asked Jenny

" That's because she a Spear and these are the Waldorf's " said Eric

" she looks so pretty " Serena said

"She change so much , the last time I saw her was a week before she left don't you think she looks pretty Nate"

"yeah she sure dose she looks so happy and so different what do you think Chuck "

" she looks like one hot piece of "

"Owe , what was that for" Serena gave him a knowing look

"O what did bass hole say this time"

"Blair" Serena screed as the blond attack the min brunet suffocating her

" let go of her Serena some of us want to hug her to " said Eric as he hugged Blair

" good to have you back " Nate stepped up and kissed on her cheek

" yeah its great to finally have some one to stop these to fighting "he said

" o that's was the only reason you missed me " Blair faked hurt

" na no that's not what I meant did I tell you look great "

" calm down Archibald it was a joke" she said smiling

" well Waldorf I can say I missed my favorite scheming partner " he said with a small smile as he slowly cheeked her out

" Bass eyes up her" she said

" yeah chuck I would want to hurt one of my close friends you know how protective of my sister I am" lex said from behind chuck as he walked passed to head to the bar were there was a blond waiting for him

"ugh" Blair said as Nate let the breath he was holding out as she turned and notice a group of new people she did not know

" can I help you " Blair asked

" O Blair this Dan , Jenny they moved her from California "

she said "Guys this is Blair"

"Nice to meet you" Dan extend his hand

" what part of California " Blair asked

" Hollywood" Chuck said out loud as Jenny and Dan looked confused

" Serena really twinkle town ,I thought you were over those habits first upper west side now this" she said in disgust.

"Blair " Serena said in a warning tone Blair rolled her eyes turning around with a fake smile

" nice to meet you " Dan was about to say something but stopped this was Serena Send him a pleading look " B.." Vanessa said but she was cut of

" only my friends call me B , and what are you doing her should you ...."

" Blair " Aaron yelled

" that's enough you don't want to cause a scene here "

"fine" she said stomping her food and leaving

XOXOX

To be contuined

OK I know it seems all over the place but it will make sense soon let me know what you think

Pleas first time i try something new if yoy have any questions just ask =D

PLZ REVIEW

Sooner update I mean it !!!!


End file.
